Kolme sisarusta
by Madu-ladu
Summary: Kolme täysin mustiin pukeutunutta henkilöä. Kenenkään kasvoja ei näy. Kukaan ei tiedä keitä he ovat. Jotkut ovat kuulleet huhuja ja pelkäävät heitä, jotkut eivät välitä. Joku saattaa tuntea heidät, mutta pitää suhteen omana tietonaan. Joku toinen tietää heidät ja pelkää syystä. Ei mikää paras summary mut toivottavasti jotakuta ees kiinnosti. T tulevien tapahtumien takia.ei pareja
1. Prologue

**Moi tää on mun esimmäinen nettii julkastu fanfic tai tarina ylipäätää. Sain vast tänää tarpeeks rohkeutta julkasta tän, mut toivottavasti tykkäätte**. :)

**En omista mitää hunter x hunter sarjasta! Ja kaikki yllätty xD**

Prologue

Kolme henkinen joukkio on juuri saapunut pieneen ruokalaan. Yksi kokeista kysyy, _"Mitä saisi olla?"_ Hetkeen hän ei saa vastausta, mutta vastauksen tullessa se on salasana. Kokki nyökkää päätään pienesti ja vie kolmikoon takahuoneeseen. Hän ojentaa heille kolme pyöreää lappua ja käskee heitä pitämään ne mukanaan koko testin ajan. Kolmikko nyökkää yhtäaikaisesti kokille ja tämä poistuu huoneesta oven perässään sulkien. Menee vain hetki ja huone lähtee menemään alaspäin onhan se hissin tapa toimia. Laput mitä hissi/huoneessa oliat saivat ovat numeroitu numeroin 41, 42 ja 43. Kolmikosta pisin ottaa pienimmän numeron ja asettaa sen mustaan kaapuunsa, jolloin se tarttuu kankaaseen ja roikkuu paikallaan kuin se olisi siihen tehty. Kaksi lyhyempää ottavat pidemmästä mallia ja asettavat jäljellä olevat numerot kaapuihinsa.

Hissin sitten lopulta saapuessa päätepysäkkiinsä ovet aukeavat. Kolmikko astelee ovista isompaan hämärään tilaan, jossa on ennen heitä 40 muuta hunter testiin osallistujaa. Heidän katseensa ovat suunnattu mustaan kolmikkoon. Jotkut heistä katsovat mietteliäästi heitä kuin koittaen selvittää mikä heissä oli tuttua, toiset näyttivät pelokkailta tunnistaessaan mustan kolmikon ja muut vain katsoivat heitä välinpitämättömästi. Kolmikko katselee ympärilleen havaitakseen tutut naamat jos niitä olisi. Hetken tarkkailun jälkeen pisin kävelee seinän viereen lyhyempien seuratessa kaikessa hiljaisuudessa.

Kaapujen alla pisimmän kasvoilla on virne ja lyhyempien kasvoilla on vahingon iloiset hymyt, mitkä eivät kuuluisi 12 vuotiaan lapsen kasvoille. Lyhyet musta kaapuiset ovat kaksostytöt. Molemmilla tytöillä on pikimustat hiukset, kauniin siniset silmät ja kengättömöt jalat. Eroina on toisen huomattavasti pidemmät hiukset, jotka yltävät tytön lantioon, kun toisella on lyhyet poikamaiset hiukset, jotka yltävät vain maksimissaan tytön leukaan. Toisena erona on tyttöjen pukeutumis tottumukset, kun lyhythiuksinen pitää tiukoista vaatteista pitää pitkähiuksinen löysistä.

Musta kaapuisista pisin on 16 vuotias ja poika. Hänen hiuksensa yltävät helposti hänen nilkkoihinsa, vaikka ne ovat letitetyt. Hänen silmänsä ovat verenpunaiset ja hänen silmänsä pupillit ovat terävät ja näin demonimaiset. Pukeutumis tyyliltään hän on kaksostyttöjen välimaastosta, sillä hän käyttää tiukkaa harmaata toppia ja erittäin löysiä mustia housuja, joiden haarat roikkuvat noin hänen puon pohkeen paikkeilla. Hän ei myöskään nuorempien kaksos siskojensa tapaan käytä kenkiä.


	2. Chapter 1

**Täs ois ny se varsinaine ensimmäinen luku. Päätin sitte innoissani caneggyn kommentista julkasta tänki. Toivottavasti tykkäätte ^u^**

**En omista Hunter x hunterista mitään**

Ch1

Ennen hunter testin alkua kolmikolla on paljon aikaa tuhlattavanaan. Kolmikko istuu seinän viereen, siten että poika on tyttöjen välissä. Tytöt istuvat kädet rennosti sylissään, vaikka eihän sitä tiedä, jos heidän kätensä olivat puristettu nyrkkiin pitkien hihojen alla. Kolmikon ainoa poika sen sijaan asettaa kädet puuskaan rintakehälleen. Muuten sisarus joukkio käyttää mahdollisimman vähän energiaa, jotta he jaksaisivat varmasti läpäistä testit.

Kolmikko tarkkaili saapuvia osallistujia huoneen tummista varjoista. Heti heidän jälkeensä paikalle tuli kolmikon tuttu Hisoka. He eivät kuitenkaan halua puhua tälle tai ottaa mitään muutakaan kontaktia häneen. Seuraavat tutut kasvot olivat 99 Killua Zoldyck ja 301 Illumi Zoldyck. Kaksoset olisivat halunneet mennä heti nuoremman Zoldyckin, Killuan luokse, mutta heidän seurassaan oleva veli estää sen meille viellä tuntemattomasta syystä. Vanhemman Zoldyckin tullessa sisään kolmikon läpi kulki kylmät väreet, sillä he tunnistivat hänen auransa, mutta hänessä oli paljon neuloja, jotka muokkasivat hänen ulkonäköään. Pahinta tämän ulkonäössä kuitenkin oli se kuinka tämän liikkeet ovat oudot ja mekaanisen oloiset.

Heidän odottelunsa loppuu kova ääniseen pirinään. Kaikkien 405 osallistujan katseet siirtyvät sen suuntaan. Heidän katseensa löysivät pitkähkön, liilahiuksisen, viiksekkään miehen, jolla on kädessään jokin erikoinen vekotin mikä oli pirinän lähde. Pirinän loputtua kolmikko oli jalkeilla ja jonkin verran lähempänä tätä liilahiuksista miestä. Mies selittää testin olevan vaarallinen ja tämä olisi viimeinen mahdollisuus jättäytyä pois. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen hän käskee porukkaa seuraamaan häntä ensimmäiseen testiin.

Hetken juoksun jälkeen mies kertoo olevansa Satoz ja kaikkien yllätykseksi ensimmäisen testin pitäjä. Eniten testin ottajia yllätti tieto siitä, että testi oli jo alkanut. Kaikki eivät kuitenkaan olleet yhtä yllättyneitä tai he eivät ainakaan näyttäneet sitä niin kuin muut osallistujat.

Musta kolmikko juoksee Satozin perässä nyt, kun tämä oli nostanut kulkuvauhtiaan. Kolmikon takana juoksi 404 Leorio, 405 Gon, 406 Kurapica ja 99 Killua. Kolmikko kuuli heidän nimensä täysin vahingossa, sillä he sattuivat puhumaan kovaan ääneen varsinkin #405. "Keitä te mustiin pukeutuneet ootte?" kysyy iloinen pojan ääni kolmikon takaa. "Vanitas, Morgiana, Mirajane" kuuluu #41 ääni. Hän viittaa myös nimien omistajiin, vaikka kaksosista ei osannut sanoa kumpi on kumpi. "Mä oon Gon ja tässä on Kurapica, Leorio ja Killua" iloinen pojan ääni kertoo sisarusten takaa. Kolmikko kääntyy ympäri ja juoksevat selkä menosuuntaan päin. "Minkä ikäsii te ootte? Mä ja Killua ollaa 12" Sama pojan ääni kysyy ja kolmikko huomaa tämän olevan pukeutunut vihreisiin shorteishin ja vihreään takkiin. "12... Ja 16" toinen tytöistä kertoo viitaten aluksi itseensä ja siskoonsa ja lopulta hieman epäröiden veljeensä, joka ei reagoi ikänsä kertomiseen mitenkään, joten tyttö rentoutuu hieman. Killua sen sijaan näyttää jotenkin levottomalta kuin hän koittaisi muistaa jotain mitä hän on unohtanut jossain vaiheessa. Hän kuitenkin sivuttaa sen ajatuksen ja alkaa juttelemaan Gonille, jolloin kolmikko kääntyy jälleen menosuuntaan.

Kuuden tunnin kuluttua

Leoriolla oli hankaluuksia pysyä porukan mukana ja lopulta pysähtyy. Hän kuitenkin saa jostain lisää enegrgiaa ja hän lähtee juoksemaan eteenpäin huutaen jotain, ettei häntä haittaa kuinka hölmöltä näyttää hän haluaa vain päästä läpi kaikki testit. Yhtäkkiä heidän edessään oli pitkät rappuset ja lopulta rappusten päässä näkyy valoa. Osallistujien joukosta on jäänyt pois jo lähes puolet, heitä jäi vielä lisää pois rappusissa ottaen huomioon niiden kiipeämisen olevan rankempia juosta kuin tasaisella juoksu ja kaiken kukkuraksi Satoz kiristi tahtia vielä loppukiriin.

Kolmikko, Killua ja Gon saapuvat ensimmäisinä Satozin jälkeen tunnelista ulos jollekkin kallion tasanteelle. He odottelevat kaikessa rauhassa muiden tarpeeksi hyvien osanottajien saapumista tasanteelle.

Tunnelin oviaukko alkaa sulkeutua ja tunnelista poistuneet voivat kuulla vielä tunnelissa olevien pelokkaat huudot ja joidenkin lähempinä olevien turhautuneen pelokkaat kasvot. Vanitaksen kasvoilla komeili virnistys, sillä hän nautti suuresti niistä säälittävistä avunhuudoista ja vielä enemmän niistä kasvoista mitä hän näki. Vain hänen sisaruksensa saattoivat arvata minkälainen ilme hänen kasvoillaan oli. Se kuitenkin loppui oven sulkeutuessa.

Seuraavaksi vuorossa oli tylsempi juttu, sillä paikalle saapui mies, jolla on mukana apina ja hän väitti Satozin olevan huijari ja hänen olevan oikea testaaja.

Hetken turhanpäiväisen selittelyn jälkeen joku kyllästyi ja heitti kolme korttia Satozin suuntaan, kolme apinaa ja sitä kantavan miehen suuntaan ja yhdeksän korttia sisarusten suuntaan. "Ahhaa" kuuluu miehen ääni Satozin ottaessa kortit kiinni ja apinan kanssa olevan miehen kuollessa. Kaikkien joiden katseet eivät olleet vielä punahiuksisessa miehessä kääntyivät tämän suuntaan. "Satoz on näköjään oikea testaaja kerta sait korttini kiinni," hän toteaa. "Otan tuin kohteliasuutena, mutta seuraavalla kerralla sinut poistetaan testistä," liilahiuksinen mies toteaa rauhallisesti ja tiputtaa kortit käsistään maahan.

Pian kuitenkin Hisokan suuntaan lentää yhdeksän korttia. Ne kaikki lensivät eri aikoihin ja tavoilla clownia kohti. Ensimmäinen leikkaa hieman punaisia hiuksia miehen päästä, toinen tekee vain viillon Hisokan oikeaan poskeen, sillä hän väisti juuri ajoissa tieltä ettei se osunut keskelle otsaa, kolmas tekee haavan punapään oikeaan jalkaan, neljäs uppoaa tämän vasempaan olkapäähän kunnolla, viidennen kultasilmäinen saa kiinni, kuudes viiltää punapään oikeasta kädestä etusormen ja keskisormen väiliin haavan, seitsemäs jää pystyyn miehen vasempaan reiteen, kahdeksas menee kokonaan ohi ja yhdeksas viiltää hieman syvemmän haavan kullankeltaisten silmien omistajan ensimmäisen haavan alle tämän poskeen. "Va-Vanitas o-olet harjoitellut" Hisoka toteaa pienen kipunsa lomasta leikkisästi mustaan kaapuun pukeutuneelle teinille. "Niinhän minä sanoin tekeväni seuraavaa kertaa varten" kuuluu kylmä, mutta jotenkin tyytyväinen ääni pisimmän mustaan kaapuun pukeutuneen hahmon suusta. Tällä kertaa katseet kohdistuvat mustaan kolmikkoon, mutta ei tarkasti keneenkään heistä, sillä vain Hisoka, Illumi ja Gonin ryhmä tietää kuka tämä Puhuja, Vanitas kolmikosta on. "Niin sanoit, mutta en olettanut sinun olevan jo näin hy-hyvä" punapää kommentoi jotenkin hymyillen, vaikka tällä olikin kaksi haavaa oikeassa poskessaan. "En pidä toisten odotuttamisesta" kuuluu taas nuoren miehen ääni, mutta synkempänä ja huvittuneena, kaikki pystyivätkin kuvittelemaan virneen olevan hahmon piilotetuilla kasvoilla. "Vanitas me ei tultu tänne tappelee" kaksoset muistuttavat veljeään kertoen kumpikin vain puolet asiasta. "Emme niin" poika myöntyy, vaikka se tulikin ulos hänen huuliltaan synkällä äänensävyllä.

Tämän "pienen" välikohtauksen jälkeen Satoz kertoo tämän olleen ensimmäisen testin puoliväli. Toinen pienemmistä mustakaapuisista kävi paikkaamassa Hisokan haavat siteillä ja laastareilla Satozin kerroessa juoksun toisen osan vaaroista ja siitä, että tässä oli vielä mahdollisuus jäädä pois testistä ottaen huomioon kuinka moni osallistujista olisi ollut menossa huijarin matkaan. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan jäänyt pois ja selityksen jälkeen noin 200 osallistujaa lähtee Satozin johdolla kulkemaan tämän soisen metsän läpi.


	3. Chapter 2

**Oi voi nyt on tullu julkastuu 3 osaa tästä tarinasta.**

**Hunter x hunter ei oo mun.**

Ch2

Sisarukset aloittavat juoksunsa juoksemalla Gonin ja Killuan takana. He kulkevat lähes äänettämästi, sillä vain heidän mustien kaapujensa kahinaa ei voi hallita. Yhtäkkiä heidän ympärillään sulkeutuu suuren sammakon suu ja kaikki viisi jäävät sen suuhun. He olivat siellä hetken, kunnes Killua paukautti jonkun pienen pommin sen suussa, jolloin se sylkäisi viisikon. Vasta sen jälkeen Killua ja Gon huomasivat seuralaisensa. Heidän suunsa loksahtivat auki ja he osoittivat kolmikkoa. "Woaah! Millon te siihen tulitte ja ketä te ootte?" pojat huutavat yhteen ääneen.

Kolmikon mustat kaavut olivat joutuneet sammakon mahahappojen uhrieiksi ja he olivat joutuneet poistamaan kaavut kokonaan. Nyt poikien edessä seisoi heille tuntemattoman näköinen kolmikko. "Hetkonen" Gon toteaa ja haistelee ilmaa kolmikon ympärillä. "Eikä! Vanitas, Morgiana ja Mirajane!" poika touhottaa tunkistaessaan kolmikon tuoksun. "Jep" kuuluu tytöistä pitkähiuksisemman vastaus. Tytön kasvoilla ei kuitenkaan näy minkään laista ilmettä, eikä kasvoissakaan näy mitään ilmettä. "Jatketaan. Haluan läpäistä tämän testin vielä tänään" kuuluu Vanitaksen kylmä ääni, jolloin tytöt nyökkäävät ja kolmikko lähtee jatkamaan juoksuaan. Gon ja Killua epäröivät hetken ja katsovat toisiaan. He nyökkäävät ja lähtevät juoksemaan nyt täysin äänettömän kolmikon perään.

Hetken juoksemisen jälkeen viisikko kuulee pelokkaita huutoja. Joukosta vain yksi muuttuu huolestuneeksi ja mutisee, "Leorio, Kurapica." Muut viisikosta jatkavat juoksua ilman huolen häivää, mutta Gonin pysähdyttyä Killuakin pysähtyy hieman edemmäs tosin. "Mä meen auttaa niitä menkää te eeltä" vihreisiin pukeutunut poika toteaa neljälle muulle. Myös sisarus kolmikko oli pysähtynyt, mutta kaksoset eivät pysähtyneet Gonin takia vaan valkea hiuksisen pojan ja heidän takiaan Vanitaskin pysähtyi.

Gon lähti pian juoksemaan kohti niitä huutoja. "GON!" Killua huusi pojan perään, mutta huokaisi ja kääntyi kolmikon suuntaan olkiaan näille kohauttaen. "No mennääks me?" hän kysyy. Kaksoset nyökkäävät vastaukseksi, mutta kolmikosta vanhin lähtee jatkamaan matkaa eteenpäin tietäen minne he olivat matkalla, sillä hän aistii Satozin auran.

Nelikko jouksee jälleen täydessä hiljaisuudessa. Kaikki neljä ovat aivan ääneti ja säikäyttäisivät helposti kuka ikinä heidät vahingossa näkisi. Valkeahiuksinen 12 vuotias kuitenkin rikkoo hiljaisuuden tovin kuluttua. "Ketä te ootte? Tai pikemminki mitä te ootte?" sinisilmäinen poika kysyy vain tullakseen jätetyksi huomiotta. Hän odottaa muutaman minuutin ja toistaa kysymyksensä hieman eri muodossa, jossa hän korvaa 'tai pikemminkin' yksinkertaisesta ja-sanalla. Hän ei kuitenkaan saa vastausta, joten hän odottaa jälleen hetken ja toistaa kysymyksensä jälleen.

Sitä jatkuu hetken ennen kuin valkeahiuksisen salamurhaajan pinna menee. "Kerrotteko mitä ootte, jos kerron kuka mä oon?" Poika kysyy ärtyneenä. "Ehkä" vanhempi valkeahiuksinen poika vastaa toiselle hieman huvittuneisuutta äänessään. "Mun koko nimi on Killua Zoldyck." poika aloittaa, mutta kun kolmikon häntä katsoessa ei heidän kasvoillaan näkynyt yllätystä tai mitään muutakaan tunnetta. "Mä siis oon maailman tunnetuimmasta salamurhaaja perheestä," Killua koittaa. "Tost ei ollu mitää hyötyy, me tiiettii heti alust kuka sä oot," punasilmäinen toteaa pojalle. "Ei mitää uutta" Morgiana ja Mirajane vahvistavat ja näkevät Killuan yllättyneen ilmeen ennen kuin siirtävät katseensa eteenpäin.

"Mi-mitääh!? Te-te-te ette oo yhtää yllättyneitä tai ees peloissanne vaik tiiätte kuka oon?!" Valkeahiuksinen 12-vuotias huutaa kolmikolle seurassaan. "Emme. Onko se jokin ongelma?" Nelikon vanhin kysyy tunteettomasti jatkaessaan juoksuaan. "Mi-miten?" Killua kysyy nyt hieman peloissaan, sillä hän ei vieläkään tiennyt kolmikosta mitään, eikä kolmikko näyttänyt pelkäävän häntä tai hänen perhettään. "Serkkuja" Morgiana kertoo yhdellä sanalla ikäiselleen pojalle.

Tyttö kuulee veljensä hiljaisen ärtyneen tuhahduksen ja kaksosten läpi kulkee kylmät väreet. "Unohin et meijän ei ollu tarkotus kertoo Killualle et me ollaa minkää laisessa suhteessa Zoldyckeihin" lyhyt hiuksinen tyttö ajattelee jokseenkin pelokkaasti, sillä hän tietää joutuvansa rangaistuksi jossain vaiheessa. Hän tuntee sisarensa käden olallaan. Tyttö nostaa katseensa siskoonsa, joka hymyilee hänelle pienesti koettaen rauhoittaa siskoaan. Kaksoset hymyilevät toisilleen ja nyökkäävät ennen kuin ilmeet katoavat heidän kasvoiltaan.

Killua nyökkää Morgianan toteamukselle hajamielisesti, mutta hetken juoksemisen jälkeen hän jähmetty. "Sa-sanoiks s-sä just et ootte mun serkkuja?" poika kysyy varmistaakseen kuulemansa, jolloin muut kolme pysähtyvät katsomaan häntä. "Entä jos sanoi?" Vanitas kysyy nuoremmalta pojalta, vaikka kuulostaakin tylsistyneeltä ja rapsuttaa pikkurillillään korvaansa. Killua katsoo kolmikkoa hetken tunteettomasti, mutta loikkaa pian punasilmäisen kaulaan roikkumaan. "Vaau! Mä en tienny et mul on muitki perheen jäsenii mun sisarusten lisäks" Killua kertoo halatessaan erittäin yllättynyttä Vanitasta, joka kietoo varovasti kätensä pienemmän ympärille.

Morgiana ja Mirajane yllättyvät yhtä paljon Killuan reaktiosta kuin tämän uhriksi joutunut veljensä. He eivät kuitenkaan voi olla hymyilemättä nähdessään veljensä kasvot. Nuoren mihen kasvoilla lepää pieni iloinen hymy, mitä kaksoset eivät olleet nähneet veljensä kasvoilla useaan vuoteen. Se toi heidän mieliinsä ajan, jollloin he leikkivät Killuan kanssa ja Vanitas katseli heidän peräänä sivummalta. He muistavat kuinka toinen oli silloin tällöin osallistunut kolmen nuoremman leikkeihin ja hymyillyt kunnolla, ei ilkeästi, ei surullisesti, ei sadistisesti. Hän oli hymyillyt iloisesti, lempeästi ja jopa rakastavalla tavalla toisin kuin heidän muu perheensä. Nyt kaikki oli kuitenkin eri lailla. Suurin ero oli, että Killua ei muista heitä, minkä takia tyttöjen hymyt olivat hieman surullisia.

Vanitas irrottautuu Killuan halauksesta saatuaan kasvoiltaan pois sillä levänneen hymyn. "Jos me halutaa päästä tää testi läpi meijän ois parempi jatkaa" valkea hiuksinen nuorukainen toteaa. Hän kääntyy ja lähtee jatkamaan matkaa kohti muita osallistujia. Siinä sivussa hän sulkee kaikki hyvät muistot lapsuudestaan syvälle sisimpäänsä, etteivät ne heikentäisi häntä testin jatkuessa.


	4. Chapter 3

**Jaa'a taijan pistää nää kaikki täl hetkel valmiit olevat tänne.**

**Hunter x hunter ei oo mun taikka sitte sen hahmot.**

Ch3

Kolme 12 vuotiasta seuraavat 16 vuotiasta poikaa. He kulkevatkin loppumatkan täysin puhumatta. Lopulta he saapuvat muiden jäljellä olevien osaa ottajien luokse, suuren muurin ja sen porttien eteen. Hetken seisoskelun jälkeen Killua katoaa ihmispaljouteen, josta hän koittaa löytää Gonin.

Melkein hetki Killuan kadottua sisarusten luokse saapuu mies, jonka kasvoissa on paljon neuloja. "Miksi olitte Killuan seurassa?" mies kysyy kylmästi kolmikolta. "Hän sattui juoksemaan edellämme, jouduimme sammakon kitaan ja jäimme muista jälkeen. Johdatin meidät tänne ja hän seurasi" Vanitas kertoo miehelle tyynesti, mutta kuitenkin kylmästi. "Teidän piti vältellä häntä jos et muist-" mies aloittaa, mutta tulee keskeytetyksi. "Se olisi ollut helpompaa, jos olisit kertonut Killuan liikkeistä niin kuin sovimme," nuori valkeahiuksinen mies toteaa ilmeettömin kasvoin, vaikka aistittavissa oli tämän ärtymys. "Hän karkasi kotoa emme voi-" "Jos te ette voi pitää silmällä yhtä karannutta poikaa ette voi olettaa minun tietävän milloin hän lähtee kotoa saatika minne hän menee ilman samanlaisia välineitä kuin teillä siellä vuorella on," Vanitas keskeyttää jälleen neulapäisen miehen, jonka aurasta pystyi lukemaan hänen ärtymisensä jo kahdesta keskeytyksestä.

Keskustelu päättyi siihen ja neulapäinen mies poistui kolmikon luota. Miltein heti sen jälkeen toinen testi alkoi. Osallistujat päästettiinporteista sisään ja heille kerrottiin heidän tehtävänsä olevan kokkaaminen. Iso osa porukasta yllättyi testin valinnasta, mutta he menivät sen mukana. Ruuan pääaine olisi paikallinen sika. Testattavat lähtivätkin metsään etsimään näitä sikoja vain todetakseen niiden olevan valtavia. Ne oli kuitenkin helppo tappaa, kun niiden heikkouden tiesi.

Tappojen jälkeen testiin osallistujat palasivat porttien luokse ja alkoivat valmistaa siasta ruokaa. Toinen testaajista, Buhara olisi päästänyt melkein kaikki osallistujat läpi, mutta edes hän ei maistanut Vanitaksen täysin raakaa kuun sirpin mallista lihan palaa, jonka mies lopulta söi itse taikka tämän nuorempien siskojen melkein täysin palaneita sikoja. Toinen testaaja oli nainen nimeltään Menchi, joka maistoi ehkä yhtä tai kahta annosta, eikä pitänyt yhdestäkään.

Testi päättyi testaajien ollessa täysiä, eikä kukaan läpäissyt. Siitä nousi iso häly ja yksi hölmö osallistuja koitti hyökätä sinihiuksisen testaaja naisen kimppuun vain hänen takanaan olevan suuren miehen pyyhkäistäväksi pois. Tämä henkilö ei tosin ollut testaajien suurin huolen aihe. Heille aiheutti eniten huolta neljä miestä, joidenka aura huokui ärtymystä ja halua tappaa. Ne olivat #02, #41, #44 ja #301. Samassa järjestyksessä kuin heidän numerosa miesten nimet olisivat: Hirako, Vanitas, Hisoka ja Gittaraku(Illumi). Muut osallistujat, kaksosia lukuunottamatta, eivät kuitenkaan huomanneet heidän vihamielisiä aurojaan.

Kaikkien onneksi Humter säätiön johtaja tuli vierailulle ja hankki osanottajille uuden mahdollisuuden tehdä testi 2. He saivat tehtäväkseen hankkia itselleen hämähäkkikotkan munan ja keittää ne sitten. Menchi näytti testattaville miten muna tuli hakea, minkä jälkeen porukkaa loikkasi kuiluun mistä nainen oli tullut tuulen avulla ylös.

Rohkeimmat hyppäsivät kuiluun, kun pelokkaat jäivät tasanteelle katsomaan kuinka osa hypänneistä tippui kuilun pohjalla olevaan jokeen. Fiksuimmat nappasivat hämähäkkikotkan munan, pitivät seitistä kiinni ja odottivat tuulen tuloa. Se oli vähästä kiinni etteivät kaikki osallistujat tippuneet jokeen, sillä seitti oli pettämässä ja tuuli tuli juuri oikeaan aikaan pelastaakseen heidät. Testi ei kuitenkaan loppunut siihen vaan osaanottajien oli tarkoitus myös keittää ne saamansa munat. Buharan ansiosta kaikki munan saaneet pääsivät läpi, sillä munien ollessa kiehumassa tämä kyseinen iso mies vinkaisi huolissaan. Hän tiesi kuinka hyviä ne munat olivat eikä halunnut nähdä niiden pilaantuvan. Testiin osallistujat eivät olleet tyhmä vaan päättelivä pian, että munat olivat nyt valmiita. He ottivat munat pois vedestä, kuorivat niitä jahaukkasivat niistä varovasti palat. Maistajien suista pääsi yllättyneitä ja ihastuneita huokauksia, sillä munat maistuivat erittäin maukkailta.

Hunter säätiön johtaja lupaa viedä hunter testin osallistujat 3 pisteelle, jolloin osallistujat saisivat levätä ainakin ilmalaiva lennon ajan. Lento kestäisi lähes 12 tuntia, mutta osallistujat voisivat rentoutua kunnolla ja valmistautua tuleviin testeihin. Leorio ja Kurapica jäävät nukkumaan sille tarkoitetulle alueelle, kaksitoista vuotiaat lähtevät tutkimaan alusta ja Vanitas menee etsimään yhtä henkilöä, joka oli myös hunter testissä.


	5. Chapter 4

**En omista hunter x hunteria tai sen hahmoja.**

Ch4

Kaksoset

Ensin nelikko viipotti aluksen ohjaamoon salaa, mutta heidät heitettiin pian ulos Killuan puhuessa perämiehelle. Seuraavaksi he menivät keittiöön, josta heidät heitettiin taas ulos ja käskettiin hakea ruokaa kahvilan puolelta jos tuli nälkä. Nelikko kävi syömässä, minkä jälkeen he juoksentelivat käytävillä jonkun aikaa ennen kuin Gon pysähtyi ikkunalle, sillä huomasi heidän olevan lentämässä valaistun kaupungin yli. Kaupungin valot loistivat kirkkaasi, sillä aurinko oli jo laskenut jonkin aikaa sitten.

"Miks te tulitte hunter testii?" Gon kysyy seuralaisiltaan. "Mä tulin koska mun isä on hunteri. Haluun löytää sen ja saada selville mikä täs on niin kivaa et se jätti mut mun tädille," vihreisiin vaatteisiin pukeutunut poika kertoo. "Mä tulin koska mä kuulin et tän pitäs olla tosi hankala. Aattelin et tää vois olla kiva haaste, mut tähän mennes on ollu iha liian helppoo. Oon pettyny!" valkeahiuksinen poika kertoo ja tämän äänestä kuuluu selvästi tarkoittavansa joka sanaa. "Me tultii ku Vanitas sano et hunter lisenssit on paljon hyötyy," kaksoset kertovat hymyillen pojille pienesti. "Kumpi teist on muuten Mirajane ja kumpi Morgiana?" Gon kysyy hämillään katsoen vuorotellen kumpaakin tyttöä. Killua nyökkää päätään hieman. Kalsoset katsovat toisiaan silmiin ja kohauttavat olkiaan. "Mä oon Morgiana" tyttö lyhyillä hiuksilla ja tiukoilla vaatteilla esittäytyy. "Mä oon Mirajane" pitkähiuksinen ja löysä vaatteinen esittäytyy. Tytöt kallistuvat sivuttain hieman toisiinsa päin ja hymyilevät Killualle ja Gonille. Pojat katselevat tarkkaavaisesti tyttöjen ulkonäköä, jotta muistaisivat kumpi on kumpi. "Okei" pojat toteavat yhteen ääneen, mikä saa kaksostytöt virnistämään.

"Onks teil muuten vanhempii?" Gon kysyy sinisilmäiseltä kolmikolta. "Molemmat on salamurhaajii" Killua kertoo tyynesti olettaen Gonin nauravan, mutta tämä ei tee niin. Kaksoset sen sijaan koittavat päättää mitä he sanoisivat, sillä he olivat kertoneet Killualle olevansa hänen serkkujaan. "Miks noin vakava ilme Gon?" poika kysyy jokseenkin huvittuneena. "Mut sähän puhuit totta," Gon vastaa toiselle pojalle. Valkea hiuksisen pojan kasvot vakavoituvat ja hän katsoo Gonia silmiin, mutta siirtää katseensa pian ikkunaan. "Hassua yleensä kukaan ei osaa sanoa milloin valehtelen," Killua toteaa. "Mut mun koko perhe on salamurhaajii. Niil on isot toiveet mun kans ja ne haluis et must tulee perheen johtaja, mut mä haluun päättää mitä teen mun elämäl," sinisilmäinen poika kertoo. Gon nyökkää päätään ymmärtäväisen oloisena.

Pojat kääntyvät kaksosten puoleen odottavin katsein. "Meidän perheemme koostuu vain meistä kolmesta," Mirajane aloittaa vakaasti, vaikka onkin erittäin epävarma. "Vanhempamme tapettiin kuulemma pian syntymämme jälkeen ja Vanitas huolehti meistä," Morgiana jatkaa myös vakaasti käyttäen sisarensa kertomaa omansa pohjana. "Oh" vihreisiin pukeutunut poika hymisee surullisen oloisesti. "Kuka heidät tappoi?" Killua kysyy hieman jo valmiiksi vihaisena syypäitä kohtaan. "Emme ole koskaan... Kysyneet Vanitakselta. Hänkään ei pakosti tiedä," Kaksoset vastaavat pojalle. Killua hymähtää hieman turhautunesti ja mutisee hiljaa itselleen, "Mä oisin halunnu kostaa serkkujeni puolesta." Kaikki muut kolme paikalla olevaa kuitenkin kuulevat mitä salamurhaaja poika mutisee. Kaksosten kasvoille nousee pienet hymyt, mutta Gonin kasvoille nousee selkeästi yllättynyt ilme. Mustahiuksinen poika ei kuitenkaan kysy mitään asiasta.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen nelikko palaa höpöttelemään hunter testistä ja muista ei niin syvällisistä asioista. Pian he kuitenkin aistivat jonkun vahvan auran heidän vasemmalla puolellaan ja he kääntyvät nopeasti siihen suuntaan. He eivät nähneet ketään tai aistineet hahmoa joka oli vapauttanut auraansa. Kaksoset kuitenkin aistivat jonkun tulevan heidän takaataan ja kääntyvät tämän puoleen. He näkevät Hunter säätiön johtajan Neteron, joka näyttää pienesti yllättyneeltä tyttöjen huomatessa hänet niin nopeasti, mutta hänen kasvoilleen nousee pian hymy.

"Onko siellä jotain kiinnostavaa?" Vanha mies kysyy ja saa pojat kääntymään suuntaansa. Gon pyörittää päätään vastaukseksi miehelle. "Ei ainakaan enään" Killua vastaa Neterolle. "Ooh~" mies hymisee ja silittää rintakehälleen yltävää valkoista partaansa. "Haluaisittekos pelata yhtä peliä kanssani?" vanhus kysyy nelikolta. "Mä en ainakaa haluu" Killua toteaa ja kääntyy lähteäkseen jonnekkin muualle. "Vaikka voittaessanne saisitte hunter lisenssit, eikä teidän tarvisi tehdä enään mitään muuta sen eteen?" Netero kysyy hymyillen hieman kiusaavasti. "Mä haluun mukaa!" Gon hihkaisee innoissaan. Kaksoset kohauttavat olkiaan saman aikaisesti. "Meki voitas osallistuu. Voiks meijän veliki tulla?" Tytöt kysyvät vanhukselta. "Toki" mies vastaa. "Mennää sit ettii Vanitas" Gon toteaa hymyillen. Kaksoset nyökkäävät ja Killua huokaisee. "Mäki osallistun" hän sanoo ja Hunter säätiön johtaja virnistää lasten käännettyä selkänsä hänelle. 'Tästä tulee hauskaa' mies ajattelee.


	6. Chapter 5

**En omista hunter x hunteria tai sen hahmoja.**

Ch5

Vanitas

Vanitas lähti kävelemään ilmalaivaa ympäri etsien miestä, jolla on pitkät punaiset hiukset ja myrkyllisen vihreät silmät. Valkeahiuksinen kävelee ilmalaivan käytävillä tasaiseen tahtiin. Hänen paljaat jalkansa läpsyvät lähes äänettömästi aluksen lattiaa vasten. Ei mene kovinkaan pitkään ennen kuin hänen silmiinsä pistää tuo tulenpunainen hiukspehko. Valkeahiuksinen mies kävelee punaisen viereen. "Mites sulla on menny Hirako?" Vanitas kysyy nyttemmin nimetyltä Hirakolta. "Ei mitenkään kummemmin," vihreäsilmäinen vastaa toiselle.

Kaksikko vaihtaa kuulimisiaan ja mielipiteitään läpi mennyistä testeistä. Kaksikko viettää vain aikaa keskenään ja molempien kasvoilla on iloisen oloiset hymyt. Punahiuksisen hymy oli kuitenkin selkeämpi kuin valkeahiuksisen miehen kasvoilla oleva. Heidän kasvoillaan olleet hymyt kuitenkin katosivat heidän kuullessaan juoksuaskelija. Molemmat kääntyivät ympäri ja katsoivat äänien suuntaan. He erottivat myös jotain keskustelua, jossa joku epäili jonkun toisen tietämystä jonkun olin paikasta. Punasilmäinen käyttää aistejaan todetakseen tiesikö hän heitä, olisivatko ne uhka ja kuinka monta heitä oli. Valkeahiuksinen huokaisee ja kääntyy punapään puoleen. "Sisarukseni ja Gon" hän toteaa, jolloin punapää rentoutuu huomaamattoman vähän ja nyökkää. "Mitähän he haluavat?" Hirako kysyy antaen äänen molempien miesten alkujen ajatuksille. "Sitä pitää kysyä heiltä. Muista, että Killua ei enään muista sinua tai aikaa mitä vietimme yhdessä," Vanitas muistuttaa ystäväänsä hieman apealla äänen sävyllä. "Koitan" toinen vastaa hiljaa.

Nurkan takaa ilmestyi näkyviin riitelevät Killua ja Morgiana, sekä Mirajane ja Gon, jotka koittivat lopettaa kaksikon kinastelua. Riitelevä kaksikko ei edes nähnyt Vanitasta ennen kuin juoksivat tätä päin. "Anteeks Vanitas" Morgiana pahoittelee. "Olin oikeessa" tyttö jatkaa ja näyttää kieltä Killualle. "Sori," valkeahiuksinen poika pahoittelee myös hieman lyödyn oloisena, sillä oli ollut väärässä.

"Ooh Hirako!" Kaksoset hihkaisevat huomatessaan veljensä ystävän hieman tämän takana. "Hei. Mirajane, Morgiana," mies vastaa kaksikolle pienesti hymyillen. "Ketä te pojat ootte?" Punapää kysyy hänen hymynsä muuttuen hieman samankaltaiseksi kuin hänen isoveljensä Hisokan hymy. Kylmät väreet kulkevat kaksikon läpi ja he vilkaisevat toisiaan. "Mä oon Gon Freecs. Kuka sä oot?" ruskeasilmäinen poika kysyy. "Mä oon Killua," sinisilmäinen poika kertoo vuorostaan. "Mä oon Hirako" vihreäsilmäinen nuori mies kertoo hymyillen edelleen veljensä hullun omaista hymyä. Poikien lävitse kulkee kylmät väreet ja heidän kasvoillaan on jokseenkin pelokkaat ilmeet. "Oh anteeksi, että pelotan teitä," mies pahoittelee.

Vanitas nostaa vasemman kätensä peittämään silmiään ja nenäänsä. 'Hirako... Millon sä pääset yli tost tavastas?' Valkeahiuksinen teini ajattelee. "Häh?" Nuoremmat pojat toteavat hämmentymeinä. "Oi voi" kaksoset mutisevat kopioiden veljensä liikettä, jolloin heidänkin silmänsä ovat peitetyt.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hunter x hunter ei kuulu mulle :c**

Ch6

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Vanitas laskee kätensä kasvoiltaan kaksosten kopioiden häntä. "Miks te muuten ees tulitte tänne?" punasilmäinen poika kysyy. "Ainii! Me tultii..." Kaksitoistavuotiaat aloittavat selkeästi yhteen ääneen, mutta sen jälkeen alkavat selittämään kaikki omalla tavallaan vastausta valkeahiuksisen kysymykseen.

"Hiljaa! Selittäkää yksi kerrallaan!" Hirako huudahtaa sekavalle nelikolle. Kaikki nuoremmat hiljentyvät välittömästi ja katsovat hämillään ja hieman peloissaan punahiuksista miehen alkua. "Oh mä tein sen taas, anteeks" vihreäsilmäinen pahoittelee. Vanitas siirtyy toisiksi pisimmän hahmon taakse ja lyö tätä nyrkillä päähän. "Au! Mistä hyväst toi oli!?" Hirako kysyy kyyneleet silmissään, kädet päätään pidellen ja kääntyessään katsomaan pidempää valkeahiuksista miestä. "Sä. Teit. Sen. Taas" vaaleampi-ihoisempi mies vastaa tummaihoisemmalle. "Sori" hän toteaa ja saa iskun päähän jälleen. Sillä kertaa Hirako päätyi vain murjottamaan lyöjälleen.

Sillä aikaa nelikko katsoo hämillään ja jokseenkin säälien sivusta… tai Gon katsoi säälivästi muut kolme katsoivat vain hämillään, vaikka säälivätkin punapäätä tietäen ettei Vanitas lyönyt hellästi. "Nyt asiaan. Kuka teistä kertoo miksi olette täällä?" Vanitas kysyy toinen kulmakarva värähdellen ärtymyksen takia. "Hunter säätiön johtaja tarjos mahollisuutta…" Morgiana aloittaa. "… läpästä hunter testi yhellä pelillä…" Mirajane jatkaa. "… loppujen testien sijaan." Gon lopettaa ja Killua murjottaa lähes huomaamattomasti, sillä hän ei saanut sanoa mitään. "Ja me aateltii pyytää sut mukaa" sinisilmäinen poika toteaa jokseenkin iloisesti, kun oli keksinyt jotain lisättävää. "Hmm… huvittasko sua koittaa?" Löysähköihin sinisiin housuihin pukeutunut poika kysyy. "Nopeempi parempi" tulee mustiin erittäin löysiin housuin pukeutuneen suusta. "Missä tää peli sitte pelataa?" Vanitas kysyy nelikolta.

Kaksitoista vuotiaat katsovat toisiinsa kysyvästi. "Me taijettii unohtaa kysyy," täysin vihreisiin pukeutunut poika toteaa häpeissään muiden kolmen puolesta. Vanhemmat pojat huokaisevat yhteen ääneen ja pudistavat molemmat päätään. Sen jälkeen he käyttävät aistejaan paikantamaan tämän Hunter säätiön johtajan. Sen löydettyään he lähtevät kävelemään sen suuntaan sanaakaan sanomatta. Kaksoset tietävät mitä vanhempi kaksikko oli tehnyt jeten he lähtevät seuraamaan poikia epäröimättä. Killua ja Gon sen sijaan epäröivät huomattavasti, mutta heidän nähdessään kaksosten seuraavan valkeahiuksista ja punapäätä hekin seuraavat, vaikkakin hieman vastahakoisesti.

Kuuden hengen ryhmä saapuu rautaiselle ovelle, johon Vanitas koputtaa. "Sisään" kutsu kuuluu pian koputuksen jälkeen ja kaikki kuusi astuvat huoneeseen. "Oh luulin, että menitte hakemaan vain veljeänne," vanha mies toteaa. "Nii me mentiiki mut Vanitas oli sen… tuttavan kans," Morgiana kertoo valkeapartaiselle miehelle viitaten myös veljeensä selventääkseen kumpi heidän veljensä oli. "Kai Hirakokin voi osallistuu?" Mirajane kysyy hieman anelevalla äänellä Hunter säätiön johtajalta. "Hmm~ hyvä on. Kyllä hän voi osallistua," vanhus toteaa ennen kuin mitään muuta ehditään sanoa.

"Ei mun oo pakko, jos siit on jotain harmii," punapää lipsauttaa ja saa nyrkistä päähän pisimmältä valkeahiuksiselta, jonka silmäkulma nykii, sillä hän ei pidä ystäväkseen laskeman pojan tavasta pyydellä joka asiasta anteeksi. "Ei siitä mitään haittaa ole" Hunter säätiön johtaja vakuuttaa hieman huvittuneesti, ryhmän vanhimman reaktion takia. Suurin asia punasilmäisen reaktiossa vanhista ihmetytti tämän täysin ilmeettömät kasvot, vaikka hänen liikkeestään pystyi lukea tai pikemminkin arvata tämän olevan ärsyyntynyt. "Miks sä aina teet noin~?!" Hirako kysyy jälleen pidellen kipeää päätään. "Sen takii et sun anteeks pyytelemiset ärsyttää mua suuresti" Vanitas vastaa yksinkertaisesti katsomatta edes mustaan T-paitaan pukeutuneeseen ystäväänsä. Vihreäsilmäinen poika alkaa murjottamaan ja laittaakon kätensä puuskaan. "Mut siit on hankala päästä yli… mäki alan sitte tekee saman sulle ku sä teet 'sen'" punapää uhkaa vikistyään ensin ystävälleen. "Siitä vaa jos uskallat" tulee Vanitaksen tylsistyneen oloinen vastaus.


	8. Chapter 7

**Tää onki sitte yöllä kirjotettu. Toivottavasti ei sisällä hirveesti kirjotusvirheitä.**

**En omista hunter x hunter sarjaa saatika sen hahmoja.**

Ch7

Muut huoneessa olijat ihmettelivät vanhempien poikien keskustelua tai pikemminkin riitelyn ja rauhallisen keskustelun sekoitusta. "Voijaaks jo alottaa?" Killua kysyy kärsimättömästi. "Kyllä anteeksi viivästys" Hirako vastaa ja kaikkien yllätykseksi ei saa lyöntiä päähän vieressään seisovalta kädet puuskassa olevalta valkeahiuksiselta mieheltä. "Hyvä on. Peli on yksinkertainen," parrakas vanha mies toteaa. "Teidän on tarkoitus… saada tämä pallo minulta ennen kuin pääsemme seuraavalle tehtävälle ja te voitatte. Minä en aijo koskea teihin. Saatte hyökätä kimppuuni miten ikinä haluatte.," Netero kertoo ottaessaan pallon selkänsä takaa muiden kuuden henkilön nähtäväksi.

Neljän pojan ja kahden tytön suut loksahtavat auki hämmästyksestä. 'Niin helposti?' olikin lähes kaikkien peliin osallistujien mielessä."Toihan on helppoo?" Gon toteaa lapsen tavalla suoraan. "Mä koitan ensin" Killua toteaa päättäväisesti. "Sä pystyt siihen Killua!" Gon hihkuu ystävälleen muiden neljän katsoen sivusta ennemminkin arvioivasti.

Killua kävelee varmasti Hunter säätiön johtaa kohti, mutta alkaa pian kävelemään miestä ympäri ja hän näyttää monistuvan. Gon yllättyy nähdessään monta Killuaa, mutta muut neljä katsovat jokseenkin tylsistyneinä, mikä saa aikaan ihmetystä Neterossa. Killua kurtistaa hieman kulmiaan jatkaessaan. Hetken kuluttua hän kuitenkin syöksähtää kohti palloa useampaan kertaan, vain vanhuksen väistääkseen ne. Killua koittaa myös potkaista vanhuksen jalkaa vain todetakseen sen olevan kova kuin rautapalkki. "Vaihetaa vaihetaa!" Gon huutaa Killualle, joka kävelee vihreisiin pukeutuneen luokse ja läpäyttää tämän kättä.

Gon venyttelee hymyissä suin ja juoksee kohti vanhusta. Parrakas mies ei näytä vaikuttuneelta, mutta Gonin hypätessä hän näyttää yllättyneeltä. Yllätys kuitenkin muuttuu hölmistyneeksi pian, sillä pojan mustin hiuksin täytetty pää osuu kovalla voimalla kattoon. Poika pyöriikin lattialla hokien "au au au!"

Myös sivussa oleva viisikko katsoo eriasteisten hömistyneinä. Selkeys järestys helpoimmiten huomattavissa olevasta hankaliten erottuvaan olisi: Killua, Mirajane/Morgiana, Hirako ja lopulta Vanitas, jonka kasvoissa oli muuttunut vain kohotettu kulmakarva ja pienoinen huvittunut hymy.

Sen jälkeen Gon koitti jonkin aikaa, kunnes ei enään jaksanut ja Killua meni tämän tilalle. Pojat vaihtelivat unohtaen muiden neljän olemassa olon. Se kuitenkin muistui heidän mieliinsä, kun Mirajane ja Morgiana kysyivät Hunter saatiin johtajalta voisivatko he koittaa tehdä yhteistyötä pallon omaksi hankkimiseen. Vastaus oli myöntävä.

Niin oli kasostyttöjen vuoro yrittää. He tekivät lähes saumatonta yhteistyötä. He vuorotellen harhauttivat vanhempaa miestä ja vuoroin koittivat saada pallon. Heillä olisi ollut mahdollisuus käyttää auraansa, mutta he eivät ole siinä vielä kovinkaan hyviä tai näin heidän opettajansa, veljensä sanoo. Hekin käyttivät monistus tekniikkaa kuin Killuakin oli tehnyt, mutta heidän tapauksessaan se oli erillainen, sillä tytöt kävelivät kahta ympyrää, jolloin sisemmän ja ulkoisen tytöt vaihtelivat sillointällöin.

Tyttöjen hyökätessä he tulivat Neteron sivuilta. Mirajane oli todella lähellä saada palloa vanhukselta, mutta tämä heitti pallon tytön päätä päin väittäen tämän pään olleen vain pallon lennon tiellä. Kaksoset jatkoivat viellä hetken yrittämistä, mutta antoivat lopulta ikäistensä poikien jakaa, jotka päätyivät koittamaan yhteistyötä, mikä ei mennyt toivotulla tavalla.

Poikien yhteis työ oli suurimmaksi osaksi ystävän vahingollista osumista. Pian kuitenkin kaikki 12-vuotiaat olivat samaan aikaan testaamassa saisivatko he pallon Hunter säätiön johtajalta. Nelikko ei ollut tottunut toimimaan yhdessä saatika minkään laisessa ryhmässä, joten sekin yritys oli jokseenkin säälittävä ja siinä ei saatu mitään aikaiseksi.

"Pääsevätkö kaikki tästä läpi, jos saan pallon sinulta?" Vanitas kysyy tyynesti. Kaikkien katseet kääntyvät häneen ja vain yhdet kavot ovat tyynet, Hirakon.


	9. Chapter 8

**Tällästä sain aikaa tänää. Kirjotin ekaa kertaa niin sanotun taistelukohtauksen enkä osaa sanoo miten se meni. **

**En omista mitää en mitää Hunter x hunter sarjasta.**

Ch8

Huoneen valtasi täysi hilaisuus kaikkien tujottaessa punasilmäisyä poikaa. "Se oli alunperin tarkoitus, mutta voidaan se muuttaa niinkin, että vain palloa sillä hetkellä tavoittelevat pääsevät läpi," valkeapartainen vanhus vastaa partaansa sukien. "Mennäänkö Hirako?" Vanitas kysyy vierellään seisovalta punapäältä. "Toki" vihreäsilmäinen vastaa pienen virneen noustessa jo hänen kasvoilleen.

Neljä kaksitoista vuotiasta siirtyvät seinän viereen istumaan, jolloin he huomaavat kuinka vanhus laskee molemmat jalkansa maahan ja nielaisee miltein huomaamattomasti, mutta huolestuneesti. "Netero ei pelannu tosissaa meitä vastaa!" Gon huudahtaa pettyneenä antaen jälleen äänen muiden ajatuksille.

Vanhemmat pojat venyttelevät pikaisesti lihaksensa, minkä aikana heidän kasvoilleen nousee pienet tietävät virneet. Pojat vilkaisevat toisiaan nopeasti, jonka jälkeen molemmat syöksyvät kohti Neteroa ääneti ja erittäin nopeasti.

Vanhuksen onneksi tämä oli huomannut kuinka kaksikko katsoi toisiaan ja onnistui väistämään nämä nopeat hahmot. Hän kääntyi suuntaan, johon kaksikko oli mennyt vain katsoakseen tyhjää tilaa. Vanhus pitää kaksin käsin pallosta kiinni ja koittaa hahmottaa missä hänen vastustajansa ovat.

Vanitas ja Hirako tosiaan juoksivat Hunter säätiön johtajaa kohti, mutta eivät edes koittaneet ottaa palloa. Juostuaan miehen ohi Hirako kääntyi ja alkoi juosta nopeasti ympäriinsä, jolloin häntä oli hankala huomata. Vanitas sen silaan hyppäsi kattoon. Hän asetti jalkansa katon pintaan, jolloin ne jäivät siihen kiinni. Valkeahiuksinen mies virnistää ja katselee hämmentynyttä yleisöä ja Neteroa sadistinen virne kasvoillaan. Valkeahiuksinen on siis kyykyssä katossa, eikä hänen hiuksensa roiku lainkaan. Hän alkaa suoristautumaan hitaasti. Se kuitenkin loppuu pian, sillä hänen tarvitsee vain ojentaa kätensä, kunhan vanhus vain suoristaisi kätensä.

Hirako sen sijaan pysähtyy yhtäkkiä vanhuksen taakse, joka kääntyy tämän suuntaan. "Valmiina luovuttamaan?" vanhus kysyy ja laittaa pallon kainaloonsa, jotta voisi kaivaa korvaansa. "Unissas," punapää vastaa huvittuneena vanhukselle ja syksähtää tätä kohti matalalta sekä aijempaa hitaammin.

Netero nostaa pallon päänsä korkeudelle ja huomaa samalla virheensä, sillä pallo otetaan sulavasti hänen käsistään ja melkein heti sen jälkeen hänen edessään seisoo kaksi virnistävää poikaa. "Ooh~ taisin hävitä," vanhus toteaa hieman pettyneen oloisesti. "Nyt me ollaa huntereit eiks näin?" punahiuksinen poika kysyy parrakkaalta kieheltä, joka nyökkää. "Päästyämme päämäärään tulkaa luokseni ja annan teille lisenssinne sekä kyydin sinne minne ikinä olettekaan menossa" vanhus kertoo. "Haluatteko te vielä yrittää?" Mies kysyy huoneessa edelleen ollevalta kaksitoista vuotiaiden ryhmältä.

Nelikko katsoi Hunter säätiön johtajan nopean häviämisen suhteellisen yllättyneinä. He tiesivät Vanitaksen olevan vahva ja hän tuskin kaveeraisi heikkojen kanssa, mutta kaksinkon yhteistyö oli lähes aukoton. Se jopa tapahtui ilman sanallista viestintää. Kaksikko tiesi heti miten toimia voiton takaamiseksi. Nyt kun heiltä kysytään haluavaisivatki hekin koittaa uudelleen he epäröivät. He katsovat toisiaan kuin neuvoa kysyen. Lopulta kaksoset katsovat veljeensä. "Vanitas. Oisko meil mitää mahollisuutta voittaa?" kaksoset kysyvät yhteenääneen.

"Onko mahollisuutta voittaa? Katsotaas…" valkeahiuksinen poika vastaa ja katselee nelikkoa arvioivasti sitten vanhusta. "Vain jos…" punasilmäinen aloittaa, mutta jättää lauseensa kesken. "Jos mitä?" vihreisiin pukeutunut poika kysyy ei kuitenkaan kuulu joten nuoret odottavat kärsimättömästi vastausta.

"Nooh kerro jo en haluu oottaa yhtä pitkää ku metäs," sinisilmäinen poika marisee. Vanitas naurahtaa kylmästi, mutta siitä saattoi erottaa huvittuneisuutta, jos kuunteli tarkasti. "Jos osaisitte toimii hyvin ryhmänä. Sillo voisitte ehkä saada pallon," mustiin lökäpöksyihin pukeutunut miehen alku kertoo nuoremmilleen. Tämä oli merkki kaksosille etteivät he voisi voittaa vanhusta. Tytöt nyökkäävät ja astuvat askeleen taaksepäin. "Te luovutatte vaa ku toi sano et ette pysty siihe!?" nuorin valkeahiuksinen hahmo huudahtaa yllättyneenä ja jokseenkin vihasena. "Killua rauhotu. Sä näit miten vahva Vanitas on. Uskon et se siis tietää mitä suustaa päästää," Gon koittaa rauhoitella ystäväänsä. "Mä ainaki aijon koittaa viel. Jos en saa palloo koitan saada sen käyttää ees molempii jalkojaa ja käsii," ruskeasilmäinen poika jatkaa positiivisesti.

Killua rauhoittui hymähdettyään hieman ärtyneesti, mutta rauhoittui kumminkin. Hän tosin poistui peli huoneesta. Hieman myöhemmin poistuivat myös Vanitas ja Hirako, jolloin huoneeseen jäivät vain Netero, Gon, Morgiana ja Mirajane. Tytöt katselivat sivusta poikien taistelua ja auttoivat Gonia matkan loppupuolella. He saivat vanhuksen käyttämään kaikkia raajojaan, mutta pallojäi vain haaveeksi. Ottelun jälkeen kolmikko kävi nukkumaan tai kaksoset kävivät Gonin nukahtaessa heti heidän saatuaan Netero käyttämään kaikkia raajojaan.

Killua oli suurimman osan loppu matkasta yksinja katseli ikkunasta ulos. Hän ei tarvitse niin paljoa unta kuin Gon tai muut niin sanotut normaalit ihmiset sillä aluksella, mutta nukkui hänkin muutaman tunnin ennen seuraavan testin alkamista.

Vanitas ja Hirako sen sijaan puhuivat silloin tällöin asioista menneestä, nykyisyydestä ja tulevasta. He olivat aluksen ulkopuolella, jossa heitä ei voitu kuunnella. Valkeahiuksinenkin rentoutui ja antoi tunteidensa näkyä kasvoillaan kaksikon puhuessa keskenään. Hirako tiesi tämän puolen ystävästään ja tuki tätä joissain asioissa. Hän jopa letitti ystävänsä hiukset uudelleen ja antoi tämän piilottaa kasvonsa tämän olkapäähän heidän halatessaan. Halaus oli osaksi lohdutuskeinona, mutta kumpikaan ei ollut koskaan saanut rakkautta vanhemmiltaan. Toisen vanhemmat olivat kuolleet, eikä hän tiennyt heistä mitään ja toisen vanhemmat eivät nähneet rakkautta tärkeäksi salamurhaajan kasvatuksessa.

**Toivottavasti kukaa ei saa väärää käsitystä Hirakon ja Vanitaksen suhteesta. Ne ei oo homoi... ainakaa vielä.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Jaa'a ei oo tulku kirjoteltuu ennen tätä päivää. Oon ollu mukan yhes esitykses nimelt Karkkimaa. Olin Jäärä lol :P mut täs tää ny ois jos jotai kiinnostaa.**

**En omista mitää Hunter x Hunter sarjasta.**

Ch9

Kaksoset

Aamun sarastaessa ilmalaiva saapui korkeall tornille. Kilpailijat kahta lukuunottamatta poistuu ilmalaivasta. Ennen sen postumista paikalta Hunter säätiön johtaja toivottaa testiin osallistujille onnea. He kuulivat myös, että heidän oli tarkoitus päästä tornista alas 72 tunnissa. Yksi kuoli koittaessaan kiivetä seinää pitkin ala, jolloin linnut sluvät hänet.

Gonin ryhmä kaksosia lukuunottamatta pohtivat miten heidän tulisi mennä alas. Syy siihen etteivät kaksoset miettineet vastausta oli, että tytöt olivat jo tippuneet tornin katon läpi kujaan, jossa heidän tuli tehdä yhteistyötä. Heidän onnekseen se onnistui hyvin molemmilta.

Tyttöjen aloittaessa matkansa kohti pohjaa poika nelikko etsii tietä katon läpi ja huomaavat tyttöjen ja puolien muiden osaan ottajien kadonneen. Eikä aikaakaan, kun Gon ja Killua löytävät luukkuja, joista pääsevät alas.

kaksoset kävelevät jonkin aikaa, kunnes saapuvat käytävän päässä oleville oville. Heille kerrotaan, että ovi, jossa on x on väärä ovi, mutta vain toinen heistä voisi mennä oikeasta ovesta. Toisin kuin tehtävässä oli tarkoitus tytöt alkoivat riidellä kumpi uhrautusi. Lopulta tytöt kävelivät oville ja avasivat ne yhtä aikaa vain todetakseen x-oven takana olevan seinä. Tytöt menivät sen jälkeen yhdessä oikeasta ovesta ilman tornin testaajan valitusta.

Samaan aikaan poikien joukko istuskeli rylsistyneinä odottamassa viidettä kilpailijaa, jotta he pääsisivät jatkamaan matkaansa tornia alaspäin. Muutama tunti kuluu hitaasti, mutta lopulta heidän seuraans tipahtaa ryhmän vihaama mies Tonpa. Viisikko kuitenkin lähtee kulkemaan tornia alaspäin.

Kaksoset ovat päässeet jo useammasta testistä läpi ja ovat huomattavasti lähempänä maaliviivaa kuin Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapica ja Tonpa. Tämän hetkinen haaste tytöillä kuitenkin on haasteenaan taistella toista pari tehtävää suorittavaa paria vastaan. Pari koostuu kahdesta tyttöjä suurenmasta miehestä. Toinen on pitkä ja pullea toinen taas laiha ja lyhyt. He eivät varsinaisesti ole hankala vastus, mutta heidät piti voittaa ollen käsiraudoilla kiinni omassa parissaan. Tämän takia tytöt eivät voi hämätä kunnolla vastustajiaan.

parit kiinnittivät käsiraudat ranteisiinsa. Tämän jälkeen nelikko jää odottamaan tornin testaajan merkkiä aloittaa ottelu. "Aloittakaa" kuuluu tornin kaijuttimista ja molemmat parit alkavat juosta toisiaan kohti. "Ei alta päältä," Morgiana mutisee hiljaa Mirajanelle. "Ymmärretty" Mirajane mutisee nuoremmalle siskolleen. Tytöt hyökkäävät suunnitelman mukaisesti. He näyttävät aluksi olevan hyökkäävän alakautta, mutta vaihtavat liikerataansa aivan viimetipassa, jolloin he lyövät miehiä selkään. Se ei kuitenkaan saanut miehiä tajuttomaksi taikka kuolleiksi.

Seuraavaksi miehet hyökkäsivät. He toimivat yllättävän hyvin yhdessä, minkä takia he saivat ajettua kaksoset nurkkaan. Miesten uskoessa tyttöjen kaatuvan tajuttomina maahan he ottivat pari askelta taaksepäin vain nähdäkseen tyttöjen sinisten silmien tuijottavan heitä. He tunsivat kuinka kylmät väreet kulkivat heidän lävitseen. Tyttöjen silmät olivat kylmät ja tunteettomat. He olivat valiita tappamaan nämä paskiaiset. "Kuolkaa" tytöt toteavat verahyytävästi yhteen ääneen.

Miehet ehtivät ottaa muutaman askeleen taakse päin ennen kuin käsiään hieman muokanneet kaksos salamurhaajat ryöstivät miesten sydämmet kirjaimellisesti. "Mu-mun" pidempi miehistä änkyttää katsoessaan Mirajanen kädessä olevaa vielä sykkivää sydäntä. Hän ei tosin ehdi katsoa sitä pitkään, sillä tyttö puristaa sydämmen pian pieniksi palasiksi smoin kuin hänen vierellään oleva tyttö.

"Läpäisitte. Saatte jatkaa matkaanne tai pitää pienen tauon. Halutessanne jatkaa kulkekaa ovesta, jossa on O, jos taas haluatte levätä menkää ovesta, jossa on X" ääni neuvoo. Tytöt katsovat toisiaan arvioivasti. He päätyvät menemään X ovesta, jossa he lepäävät pari tuntia ja sitovat toistensa haavat.

tyttöjen taistelun loputtua viisikko on päässyt aukeamalle, jossa heidän pitää voittaa 3 taistelua tai ehkä lähemmäksi kisaa viidestä ja kaikki saavat osallistua vain kerran. Ensin oli Tonpa, joka luovutti miltein heti, jolloin kisa olin 0-1. Toisena oli Gon. Gonin ottelu oli peli kynttilöiden kanssa. Hän voitti sen, vaikka kisa olikin epäreilu. Kisa oli siis 1-1. Kolmatena oli Kurapica, joka oli nöyryytti vastustajansa kunnolla, mutta ei suostunut tappamaan vastustajaansa, joten he jäivät odottamaan, että hänen vastustajansa heräisi ja myöntäisi luovuttaneensa. Odottelu kuitenkin venyi sen verran pitkään, että Leoriolta meni hermot ja hän julisti haluavansa tarkistaa oliko blondin miehen vastustaja edes elossa enään. Kävi ilmi, että tämä oli vain esittänyt tajutonta, mutta Leorion ansiosta hän luovutti, jolloin he olivat johdolla 2-1. Ainoa huono puoli oli, että Leorio hävisi oman arvaus kisansa ja 50 tuntia heidän ajastaan päästä torni alas. Tämän takia heille jäi ajaksi vain muutama tunti aikaa ja kisa oli 2-2. Kaikki riippui Killuan ottelusta, mikä viisikon onneksi oli ex salamurhaajalle helpponakki. Hän ryösti sarjamurhaajan sydämmen alle 5 sekunnissa ja voitti viisikolle mahdollisuuden päästä torni läpi.


End file.
